One Kiss
by DiabloAngela
Summary: Slight Drabble It's funny how one question can start, and end a moment of life. A moment that is to be recollected with soo many others and all of them in the presence of one character aside from myself. - Gah XP that summary just killed me- RobStar


Man!!! How long has it been since I last wrote something on this site????  
Seemed like ages.

Well thought I'll post something to spread the late christmas cheer (yay!! presents!! XD )

Also keep in mind that this is a bit of experimentation with 1st person POV so it's a bit... experimental

ENJOY!!!!

* * *

"One kiss??"

He asked so innocently, like the ten year olds I'd used to baby sit. He even looked at me the same way crouching down and peering up at me with those big brown eyes and for that split second I actually forgot who he was. So I learned forward preparing to recoil back within a mini-second, but then again, this is Xavier Redd we're talking about and I found myself being trapped into his embrace.

Xavier- local bad boy of jump city and the self named arch nemesis of prince of Gotham, Richard Grayson.

And then there's me, Kori Anders, ex-girl friend of the notorious prince of Gotham and here's the lemon slice on the cocktail glass, the whole thing took path at the annual Wayne Christmas party. Wayne as in Bruce Wayne, adopted father of said Richard Grayson.

"_Merry Christmas"_ Indeed. It seemed like a tortuous hour when in it was more likely a minute or so, that I was released which was when I felt that burning heat of both embarrassment and anger rise to face. The bastard just laughed.

"Come on Kori, it's Christmas, no need to be so uptight." He said with a chuckle, and it wasn't just one of those small chuckles, but one of those full out, head thrown back like the evil magicians in the Disney movies, chuckle. I swear I didn't know what I was doing when my fist curled and reached behind my head, but luckily enough another fist met his face before mine made contact. I looked behind me and there stood my knight in sleek Armani, Richard. He stood taller than me, that was new, but that expression of anger and detest was something, oh so familiar when Xavier was around. Apparently when it came to the guy he'd hated his whole life, I was still his. Interesting, especially since he was the one whom broke up with me so that he could return to Gotham.

A growl ran through the large ball room as Xavier leaped up, rage burning in his eyes fully prepared to retaliate. I stood there, at the sidelines, looking like some gold trophy cup. That's when it hit me, I could stand here in my sparkly gold Gucci party dress, waiting to be announced to a winner or I can just take issues into my own hands. And that's exactly what I did, I walked out, diverted all the party guests' eyes away from the brawling boys (no matter how handsome they were) and onto me as I walked out of the main door. As soon as I got out and into the corner, I took off my stiletto heels and just ran. I didn't care where and when I'll end up, but I knew I had to get out.

The funny thing is on Christmas Eve, everywhere is occupied, everyone's out doing something and everyone in Jump City knew me. So I Just kept running, turning every time I saw rainbow lights or herd whispers of my name. I was a Princess once, but then, I was a lost doe dashing from any form of civilisation. I'd ran so hard and so long all the way till I couldn't feel the pain anymore, instead this chilling numbness ran through my veins. It seemed that my muscles were so tired that they couldn't even produce lactic acid. That was when I stopped, in the middle of a familiar nowhere. The buildings had somehow parted to this square of frosted grass and in the centre stood nothing but a single oak, wise with wrinkled bark, and oh so bare. It looked so sad like an overpowering figure being over powered by those concrete giants. Yet the image seemed to have tugged at my brain, I knew this tree, or at least one that was familiar. Nah I was crazy, all trees look the same, especially as naked trunks. So I found myself sitting by the plaque underneath it, leaning my head against the rough surface and for once in the whole holiday season I'd felt at peace, and I had no idea why.

I think I'd fell asleep that time, as my next conscious thought was Richard's soft lips upon my forehead.

"Hey," It was a simple word, but it could've meant so much, so I stayed quiet and watched as he sat down beside me.

"I thought you would've been long gone by now" The phrase confused me utterly and like always I was an open book to him so he just pointed behind the trunk. There it was in it's mighty glory Wayne Manor, it even still had it's lights on. I laughed. From all desperate effort to get away, I'd ran a full circle around town and ended right back, I didn't even have to read the plaque to have realised that this old oak was the one erected in honour of the late Mr and Mrs Wayne. Sweet, sweet, irony.

"It's funny isn't it, when we were kids, this was our spot, we even made a tree house up here remember the T-Tower?" We laughed at the memory of us, our three best friends and the oddly shaped structure, that was our attempt at a tree house. The clown of our group Garfield, had argued how it resembled the letter, even though no one else saw it, we still allowed him to plant a big sign above the entry way which said "T-Tower". This tree that I laid against was a landmark in my life, my first trip out of the embassy was here, my first picnic even my first American birthday party, this oak had experienced it all with me, I'm surprised that a plaque with my name hasn't yet been placed at the base yet.

After that realisation, I just went back to my peaceful state of mind, where I just leaned back and closed my eyes. I think I even forgot about Richard who'd never left my side and 'who I hoped' had watched me the whole hour or so of me and my floating consciousness.

"you know I'm going back tomorrow, " Even though his voice had penetrated my mind I'd just kept my eyes shut, pretending to not have heard, but why was he here? I think he heard my silent query as he'd answered.

"Don't really know why I came, especially since Bruce actually said I didn't have to, but I think, I wanted to give my holiday wish a chance to come true" That was when I opened my eyes just so I could give him a questioning glance, but I didn't get the chance instead his face was inches away from me, his arms were leaned up against the oak, trapping me in between them.

"One Kiss??"

* * *

Well like always, criticism is always apreciated (well to a point it is) and also I'd wanted to know if there's any improvements in this compared my other work.

I'm also thinking of rewriting -Not so NORMAL teenagers- so please speak up if you're interested.

Also I wanted everyone to know that I did miss all my readers and kept reading through out my long break, but School's abit of a drag and I'm just really unorganised at this time so me always updating might not happen as frequently as when I'd just started that story.

Still I hope everyone enjoyed this really late Christmas/New year-decade present and hope people decide to review

DA


End file.
